


Purrsona 5!

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I turned the Phantom Thieves into animals cause I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: The Phantom Thieves enter a new Palace and discover that sometimes even they could be affected by them. Their quest for the treasure will be unlike any of their past endeavors... Seeing as they had thumbs during those...(No, I will not apologize for the title.)





	Purrsona 5!

Palaces were never what anyone could consider "normal." The warped cognitions of a person could range from a multitude of different forms. From something as simple as an actual castle to something as elaborate as a Space Station. Simply put, all Palaces were always rather strange in their forms and how they affected those within. Though the Phantom Thieves would learn that some Palaces were far stranger than others...  
  
The group hadn't expected it, but one day they discovered a newly formed Palace via a request received on the Phansite. They had been a bit surprised to see the person had a Palace rather than having their Shadow in Mementos, but they knew it was someone who needed help.  
  
The target was a young woman by the name of Tatsuo; a frequent volunteer at an animal shelter. She had been traumatized via a kidnapping and hostage situation due to her brother owing some people money. While she had been rescued, the event left in a broken state as she recalled so many horrible memories that after a while began to distort into false ones as well. Resulting in her heart forming a Palace. Futaba was the first to suggest they helped her, as they had done for herself. Knowing the horrors of living in ones distorted memories.  
  
The others were quick to vote unanimously in saving the woman. Thus they went to work finding out the details of her Palace's keywords and such. They were surprised to find them via guessing. Her name. Animal Shelter. Sanctuary. Once they had everything set the group went to work. Entering the Palace without much difficulty. Until they actually entered the Shelter. The results were... interesting...    
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Cried out the voice of Skull as they stood within their destination. The group all looking rather shocked as the distortion of the woman had been so great it even affected them. None of them knowing how to react at first while looking over one another. For what stood there was not a group of teens... but a team of animals.  
  
While their clothes and such morphed to match their new forms, the Phantom Thieves found themselves standing around as animals. Joker and Queen finding themselves as black and brown pair of cats. Panther finding herself as a cream colored rabbit while Fox was an actual Fox just colored like his hair. Oracle meanwhile found herself as a small orange guinea pig while Noir was a brown colored poodle. Mona was a cat- not that surprising. Skull meanwhile...  
  
"WHY THE HELL AM I A MONKEY?!" The blonde cried out as he looked at himself. The blonde standing there as a similarly colored monkey with his attire and such having shrunk alongside the others. Everyone looking quite rattled at their state of being; Joker the only one aside from Mona quick to regain his composure.   
  
"Everyone calm down." Joker was quick to call out while standing on all fours. Sighing a little as the others were all reacting in their own ways to these strange forms.   
  
Panther was looking at herself super confused and wondering how in the world this even happened. Fox was more preoccupied with trying to figure out how to use his tail to paint while Oracle tried to climb onto his back so she wouldn't feel as small. Noir was busy flopping her ears from side to side in delight; the fur appearing almost like her normal hair in the shape of the fluff. While Skull and Mona were arguing with one another as the latter was taunting his form.  
  
Joker realized quickly that the others weren't listening and it only made him sigh again. Sitting himself down as he looked upon his allies as they all were lost in their little worlds in that moment. Joker a moment later able to feel a presence sit next to him; turning his head to see Queen had taken a seat by his side while looking over the others. "Perhaps it would be best to give them a moment to cope, while you and I figure things out?" She suggested to the fellow cat. Joker figured she was right- as usual- and agreed.  
  
"Very well. Are you still able to access your Persona?" He asked right away. Knowing that if they could not do so they'd be in trouble since their physical capabilities were hampered due to these smaller forms. Queen quick to nod in acknowledgment.  
  
"Yes. It would seem our Personas were unaffected by these change. While it will prove somewhat strange to use our masks in these conditions, we should make due. It might be best to have Skull and Panther on the front lines with us since they are able to stand on two feet." Queen reasoned. Joker nodding in agreement as they made a plan of attack... Until a smirk formed on the black cat's lips.  
  
"You know my Queen, the two of us being cats seems quite interesting would you not say?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, it just seems a bit puuuuurrfect if you ask me. We do make the puuuuurfect pair, after all." Joker's words instantly made Queen expression go blank before she groaned at the puns.  
  
"Ugh... Joker..."  
  
"You really are the cat's meow y'know. So paw-sitive even in this strange situation, and paw-sing us to focus on how to proceed~" Joker continued which only made Queen groan even louder.   
  
"Joker stop it... You're sounding like Fox..."  
  
"Oh come now, my Queen. You are pawsitivly adorable, giving me kitty scratch fever over here~"  
  
"Joker!" Queen stated before slightly hissing at the black cat. Joker unable to stop the chuckles that escaped him at seeing her react before she pouted in annoyance. The leader of the group moving closer to her before rubbing the side of his face against her own.  
  
"I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. Forgive me~?" Joker teased a little with Queen simply sighing. Soon finding herself rubbing her face against his own as well. Not noticing a certain thing occurring until opening her eyes to see the others all quietly staring at them.  
  
"W-what...?" Queen questioned as she moved away from Joker in slight embarrassment. She hadn't realized what she was doing while the others had stopped freaking out.  
  
The group all had a strange sort of smile on their faces before Noir spoke on what they were all thinking. "You two were purring at one another. It was quite adorable~" The brown colored pup cooed to which Joker and Queen both blushed. The former of the two having to cough to try and regain some composure with the situation.  
  
"Have you all calmed down a bit?" Joker asked to which the others all nodded. "Good. Thus this will be our plan for the time being. Queen, Panther, and Skull shall be on the front alongside me. Noir, Mona, and Fox shall be on backup and provide magic support from the back. Fox, you are also in charge of keeping Oracle safe."   
  
"Understood. I shall be sure to claw through anyone who comes near." Fox stated to which Oracle groaned before hitting her tiny paws against the top of his head as she laid there.   
  
"Can it Inari!"   
  
"Hm? What is wrong Oracle? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"That one doesn't even make sense! Mona is the cat, not me!"  
  
"For the last time, I'm not a cat! I'm-"  
  
"AHEM!" They all jumped at Joker call out to get their attention back on track.   
  
From that point, Joker gave out the proper orders. Getting everyone on track quickly to get moving. Their goal was to get to the treasure room in one day to ensure things would go smoothly. The group quick to move out upon getting composed.  
  
They had been fortunate to discover like with themselves, the Shadows had turned into animals as well. This, in turn, made the fighting quite a bit easier to handle than first expected. Joker able to jump onto some of the Shadow's backs and rip off their masks with either his claws or jaw.  
  
As they continued on the group examined the area more and more. When they had guessed an animal sanctuary, they hadn't expected it to be so literal. Large expansive areas made up of little fields filled with different types of animals. The others quick to note with each area they ascended, the animals seemed to get larger in species. The lower levels having animals like themselves, while the higher had things like gorillas and even elephants. It got to a point where they had to begin avoiding fights; Joker finding himself unable to rip the mask off an elephant.  
  
To their surprise, the Palace itself was not that large either- at least in the scope of floors. Mona reasoned that it was likely due to this Palace only recently being formed meant it was not as large as it could be just yet. Theorizing that if they managed to find the treasure on the first day and finish within a week, they'd have a much easier time than normal. All they had to do was find it. That didn't mean there weren't any problems along the way of course...  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh look! A garden!" Noir cried out in delight as they arrived at another floor. Compared to the others this one was more agricultural focused. Before Joker or Queen could say anything, the pup ran her way over to the large garden while the others followed. Skull all the while focusing on something else as the group made sure to stay close to Noir.   
  
When they arrived at said garden they noticed no Shadows were nearby. Mona reasoning that it was likely the Shadows avoided this place similar to a Safe Room. Why they did so, he had no idea. Joker figured they'd at least take a moment to catch their breath since it had been a while since the last safe room. Thus he moved to tell everyone to take a breather... only to realize they were a bit ahead of him.  
  
At some point, Panther had hopped her way over to a certain part of the garden. Joker and Queen seeing as their friend was acting like the rabbit she was as she pulled out a carrot and began to nibble on it. While Queen was about to intervene Mona stopped her. Stating since it was a Palace it should be alright since it was simply the cognition of a carrot. His attention was drawn away from them however as he noticed something nearby. Stalking away while the two leaders kept an eye out on the others.  
  
Oracle had made her way off of Fox's head and trotted over to a large cabbage. Queen unable to deny how adorable it was as the little guinea pig nibbled on it. Noir at some point had strangely begun to chase her own tail to which Joker simply raised a single brow at. While Skull was nowhere in sight, Fox was eyeing Panther with a strange look in his eyes...  
  
"Everyone is acting quite strangely. Perhaps these forms have their own instincts in which it is difficult to overcome?" Queen reasoned with Joker who was thinking the same thing. Remembering how Queen and himself did purr earlier after all. Joker figuring that perhaps it was better to keep moving to avoid any of this having a lasting effect on them.  
  
As he moved to grab the others Queen finally noticed that Mona had moved away. Looking around she was quick to find him standing next to what appeared to be a small river of sorts. She questioned as to why a river was so close to this garden as she approached the cat, only to find him crouched over as if waiting to pounce on something.  
  
"Mona what are you doing? We need to... get... moving..." Queen started before her eyes caught something in the river. Unable to look away while Joker as still busy trying to get the others to move.  
  
"Alright Oracle, that's enough." Joker stated before using his paw to pull her away. Oracle finding herself snapping out of her hunger daze and apologizing for that. Quick to climb onto the cat's back and sit before Joker kept moving... Only to hear Panther cry out in panic. His eyes shooting towards the rabbit while suspecting it was a Shadow... only to see Fox chasing her.  
  
"HELP! FOX IS TRYING TO EAT ME!" Panther cried out as she ran as fast as her little paws would let her. Fox hot on her trail as he seemed almost feral in appearance. Joker cursing at that while Noir was also hot on Fox's trail trying to get him to stop. Before Joker could join in on the fray, however, something fell from the trees above and landed directly in front of Fox. A banana peel which the beast quickly slipped on and tripped; knocking him out of his feral state.   
  
Panther kept running as well until a tail swooped down from above, wrapped around her and lifted the blonde up. Panther about to panic even more until she was greeted to the face of Skull as he hung from a low branch and lifted her up. Taking the rabbit into the trees so she would be safe. "Gotcha Panther. No worries, we'll be safe up here." Skull reasoned before taking a seat and setting Panther in front of him. The rabbit finding herself blushing softly as Skull grabbed a banana from the branches around him and began to eat.  
  
"Thanks, Skull. I owe you one. Damn Fox lost his mind there..." Panther grumbled while thinking of a way to punish the artist later. Skull shrugging as he ate and the others dealt with Fox. Laughing a little as Fox was apologizing for his actions before Joker and Noir shoved a cabbage into the beast's mouth and told him to eat that instead.   
  
"Ain't no big. Just helping out a teamma-" Skull went silent as Panther came forward and nuzzled her face against his. Doing so as a sign of appreciation- resulting in Skull going wide-eyed and his cheeks blushing heavily. By instinct, he used his tail and wrapped it around Panther before standing up. "Okaynomoreeatingletsgowiththeothersandfindthattreasureokaygoodgoodletsgo!" Skull said rapidly before hopping down while carrying Panther. Quick to join the group while trying to fight his own embarrassment. Panther blushing a little as well at her own impulsiveness.   
  
After making sure Fox was fed- to keep him from attacking the others again- Joker told them to start heading towards the next level. Only to realize that both Queen and Mona were nowhere in sight. "You guys scout ahead. I will find those two." He stated before running back towards the garden. Quick to find both cats standing by the river in similar positions. Both glazing at the water with their tails swinging in unison. Joker raising a brow at that before approaching.  
  
"Queen. Mona. Hey guys, we need to keep moving. Hello?" Joker looked at the two and saw that they were seemingly entranced by something in the water. Joker taking a peek over and seeing what had their attention so heavily... Fish. From the looks of it, their instincts had taken over for a bit resulting in them gazing the fish hungrily. Joker sighing at his girlfriend falling into the same boat as the others before a devious little idea popped into his head.  
  
Ever so quietly he made his way over to her before placing his head underneath her neck. Let out a loud purr the rumbled against her; Queen purring back as her eyes slipped shut. Only for them to open and a loud "eep" escape her before she hopped back away from the river. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson as she realized what she was doing.  
  
"J-Joker I-"  
  
"I'll buy you dinner after we're done here, Queen. Now come on, we have to keep moving." Joker teased before heading off. Queen only able to blush and sigh before grabbing Mona by the tail and dragging him back with them.   
  
~@~  
  
Several hours and hundreds of bad puns later, the group finally arrived at what appeared to be the top floor. Everyone hiding in the bushes as they looked around for Shadows... Strangely enough, there were none. The others all found that quite confusing as to why the path to a treasure room would be unguarded. Only to discover why as the sound of something flapping filled the air.  
  
The others all gazed up and found themselves going wide-eyed at the sight. For descending from above was not a normal animal per say... But a giant pale colored dragon. Everyone feeling the fur on their backs stand up at the sight as they did their best to stay hidden even with the gusts of wind formed via the dragon's wings. Skull just barely catching both Panther and Oracle as their smaller forms were rather weak against the gusts of wind.  
  
"Holy crap..." Mona whispered at the sight. Already well aware of the dangers before them as the dragon finally landed. The creature letting out a vicious roar which only made the Thieves tense up even more. Joker able to tell right away the sheer size difference was staggering. They had thought the elephants were difficult, but this? This thing was a monster through and through. And yet they saw no mask on the creature's face. Meaning...  
  
"Wait... Is that-"  
  
"Shh!" Joker and Queen both hushed their teammates as a means of not getting heard. The others silencing themselves entirely while sinking as deep into the bushes as they could. They had to remain out of sight at all costs while keeping watch on the beast before them. Each of them inwardly gasping as the creature began to glow and shrink in size.  
  
In a matter of seconds where a horrific dragon once stood was now a dark-haired young woman. On her body appearing an attire of a simple white dress with paw prints all over the hem. A soft smile on the woman's lips while the others noticed something strange. Her face seemed almost made of glass, as various cracks were all over it. As if she was broken...  
  
"Oh dear. It would seem I was away too long. My little ones will need to be fed~" The woman said with the sweetest of tones. The others all watching as she began to walk... only to stop a few feet away from the bushes. Her eyes falling towards their position as the others all tensed up. The woman herself standing there a few seconds before shrugging. "Must be my imagination. Now, to my little ones~" She stated before descending to the lower floors. The others all sighing in relief before they made their way out of the brush.  
  
"THAT was Tatsuo?! She's freaking dragon!?" Skull exclaimed in shock.   
  
"I thought I was gonna jump out of my fur when she looked towards us... We were lucky she didn't notice." Panther stated as they all began to move towards the treasure room. Once inside they saw the room appeared to be a little office with various stuffed animals all over it. Their target hovering in the air in its misty form as per the usual.  
  
"Alright! Now, all we gotta do is send the card!" Skull said with a smirk on his face. The monkey hearing a groan come from Mona as the cat called him a bonehead before they started arguing. The others chiming into the said argument while Joker and Queen were examining the treasure.  
  
"'It's more than likely we'll have to fight her if things get rough. If that is the case we'll need to be prepared. In these forms, she could squash us with her claw easily." Joker reasoned to which Queen agreed. If they were going to change this woman's heart, they were going to need plenty of power. Meaning he needed to pay the Twins a visit. Though first...  
  
"Skull. Mona. Unless you two want to leave here neutered I advise you knock off the fighting. Now." Queen stated with her usual tone of authority. Yet somehow with her eyes being those of a cat, it was actually a bit more terrifying. Thus the two males nodded after muttering a "yes Queen" before they moved to leave for the day.   
  
~@~  
  
When the others left the Palace they had discovered it was already around nighttime; the group appearing in the alleyway next to the shelter thus leaving them in the dark. All of them stretching a bit as Ann was smiling widely. "I never thought I'd miss having thumbs so much!"  
  
"Yeah! You can't exactly type with freaking paws after all..." Futaba commented as she stretched her arms a bit. Grateful to be human again much like the others.  
  
"I don't know. It was quite the pawsitive experience wouldn't you sa-gah!" Yusuke was interrupted by Futaba elbowing him in the gut as Haru giggled at the pun.   
  
"It was quite fun! I never thought I would get to be so fluffy!" Haru said with much delight in her voice. The others sighing at her positive outtake on everything but figured it was fine. As they all filed out of the alleyway Morgana followed but went wide-eyed as they entered the light. Letting out a loud yowl at the sight of them.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong Morgana?" Makoto questioned before the others alongside herself turned to the cat. His eyes wide and jaw dropped as he gazed at the others. The group blinking a few times until they looked at one another and gasped.  
  
To their shock, while they were all human again, they had some new additions to their forms. That, in particular, being the ears and tails they had of those animal forms from the palace. The entire group left with mouths agape as a single phrase left all their mouths.  
  
"OH CRAP!"  
  
**~END~  
**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is another super random one shot. No idea why this happened outside of seeing a really cute image on Twitter and was inspired by it. So yeah. We got the Phantom Thieves as animals because... -shrug-
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this super dumb one shot. I left it open-ended of course in case anyone wants a dumb sequel :P
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day, and thanks for reading~
> 
> This is the image btw: https://twitter.com/shirokumani/status/868485911226400768


End file.
